


Make her a member

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Grimdark, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have these grimdark headcanons, and one of them is that the kids would all do different things for the horrorterrors. While Jade would be very useful because of her powers, they wouldn't really need Dave's abilities. Time is nothing to them. So Dave would only be used to turn others grimdark and then get thrown away.<br/>... Maybe I am just dumb. Oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make her a member

His voice was dead, and that is the only way to describe it. Nothing more than a hollow whisper, mimicking the cold wind going trough a house.  
So silent, barely audible but ever-present like the beeping of a heart monitor by a dying child’s hospital bed.  
“Jade, please…”  
His teeth were clattering, as if with cold, and his entire figure was shivering like an autumn leaf in the wind.  
“It’s so cold…”  
The worst was his eyes.  
Giant, blind circles, glowing faintly milky white. They were like dull lamps, searching for someone or something to hold on to. A pair of submerged, dying fireflies in the place where warmth had once resided.  
He opened his arms to her.  
“Come. Come here.”  
She comes. Crying and with a plea that he doesn’t hurt her, but she comes, and soon she’s enveloped in an embrace so cold she could have been hugging a corpse.  
The grey smoke surrounding him twitches.  
The transparent tongues that has been licking the ceiling in a parody of real flames all jerk and grow dark.  
The smoke becomes solid, black tentacles bend down towards the pair, and Jade shivers.  
“Dave…”  
“Shh, it’s okay.”  
These shadowy tendrils strokes Jade’s hair, petting her and making the foul smell of dead fish and ocean stick to her skin.  
“Dave!”  
“Jade, shoosh.”  
“Dave, what are you-?!”  
“… Don’t scream.”  
The now solid smoke hiding hiding them, his hands starts rubbing small circles on her back.  
So cold, so endlessly cold…  
His very touch seems to leave a trail of frost, making her shiver.  
“Dave, don’t-“  
“I need this.”  
“No, nonon-“  
“Harley, I’m fucking freezing.”  
“I’m sure we can do something, help you, in some way…!”  
He places a hand on the back of her head and presses her to his neck to muffle the prayers.  
“… Shh.”  
He starts to claw at her back, his wicked sharp nails scratching trough the fabric of her dress. She whined and squirmed for a moment, the dark tendrils stroking her face in an act of morbid comfort when the first red drops stain her clothes.  
____________________  
He feels her go limp.  
The warmth is enveloping him now, feeling better than anything has ever done, but Jade has stopped talking.  
Her skin is granite grey and her hair hangs around her like ghostly white strands of spider web in a breeze Dave can’t feel. Her face is blank, but he can sense it.  
And it hurts.  
“Jade” He whimpers in that hollow tone.  
“Jade, don’t be mad, please”  
Oh, the anger burns him like melted steel, frying him from the inside and out.  
The horrorterrors retreat, long shadowy fingers drawing back and evaporating into that ashen smoke once again.  
but instead of going back to Dave, they cover their new and far stronger victim.  
He hits the wall with a sickening thud, neck snapping and bones crunching, disposed of like a broken toy as he has done what needed to be done.


End file.
